supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Verrat Din
Early Life From a young age she manifested her with hair she could animate like added appendages.This obvious mutation led her to be taken in by the Morlocks - mutants that felt themselves too hideous to live above ground - cursing herself to a life underground. She may even have been among the first group of Morlocks.As an adult she often fought the X-Men, partly because she felt that their fight for peaceful co-existence with humans was foolish and also for revenge because of their inability to save the Morlocks during the Mutant Massacre. Some say she was jealous of their beauty and ability to be normal as well.Verrata was a little mutant with the mutant power to see kindness in every person. She was a very close friend to Callisto, who saw her as a daughter. Confrontation Of X-men Things worsened yet again when Wolverine and Storm were left in charge of the X-Men when Jean Grey and Cyclops left to recuperate. Quickly she found herself confronted by Wolverine at the behest of Storm. Wolverine recognized a kindred spirit within the girl and offered her a chance to be a lady and be civil. She knew though that he wanted a fight and so she gave him one. Verrat held her own against the veteran X-Men for a while, even displaying more control of her hair than ever before. Her healing factor prevented her from being injured too severely. As she lay defeated at Wolverine's feet, he offered her a chance to be trained by him, since he knew she really wanted to be a soldier with simply a "cause" to fight for. He offered her a chance to become more than she was and as he extended his hand to her, in her fright, confusion, and anger she pulled Wolverine down sending a hair strand and rammed it straight through his throat. This left Wolverine in a feral state and she literally had her life flash before her eyes. Luckily for her, Cannonball rushed in and knocked Wolverine out. She quickly escaped back to the sewers but Wolverine's words stayed with her, "Could she be a part of their world? Why would they even want her?" As she returned to Callisto she lied to make her mentor happy, telling her she was making friends. She would occasionally return to the mansion when no one knew and to steal medical supplies and spy on them. Powers And Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology:'''Verrat has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of a species. * '''Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength Trichokinesis: Verrat can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. A psionic field permeates her mutagenically altered hair-cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of an object that she lifts: it is held aloft by the psionic force coursing through the hair.) Verrat can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. * Highly Resilient Hair: Verrat possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 9.4 pounds, a fist-sized lock of hair can support about 950 pounds and her whole head of hair can lift about 9000 pounds (4.5 tons). A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace. Abilities Martial Arts: Verrat is a master combatant and has used his skills to train other mutants how to box.Her favorite, foremost and first learned combat skill was and always will be Boxing. No matter how big the opponent or how seemingly impossible the odds might be in or out of combat Verrat will always solve the issue with boxing. She has also mastered other fighting styles like Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido.